


There's No Place Like You

by thejilyship



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, jily - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Single Parents, double the children double the single parents, fem!James - Freeform, fem!Jily, lots of banter, lots of flirting, lots of fluff, this is what we do people, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejilyship/pseuds/thejilyship
Summary: Lily get's called into her daughter's principal's office, not for the first time, and is surprised to find another parent there as well. Apparently her daughter, and Jamie Potter's son, got into a bit of a fight at Recess. Principal McGonagall wants to teach both the parents and the children some team building and signs them up for the bake sale on Friday.And so the whole gang goes back to Jamie's place to bake some cookies and antics quickly ensue.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 40
Kudos: 84
Collections: Fem! Jily





	1. A House Divided

**Author's Note:**

  * For [womeninthesequel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/womeninthesequel/gifts).



> I have nothing to say for myself. This quarantine is weird, and I'm writing a lot of jily. Don't worry about Let Me Love You, that will still be coming out as scheduled, this is just extra for your added jily enjoyment!  
> Also I probably wouldn't have written this so quickly or so soon without Marieka's encouragement, so thank you for that! (sarcastically and sincerely)   
> Enjoy!

“Ms. Potter, Ms. Evans, please take a seat.” 

Lily bit the tip of her tongue and glanced at the other mother before she stepped around one of the wooden chairs that had been placed in front of Principal McGonagall’s desk. Ms. Potter didn’t look nearly as anxious as Lily felt about having been called into the school because her child had misbehaved. 

This was not the first time this had happened of course, but she’d never been called in _with_ another parent before. It had her on the offensive. Was she going to have to stick up for Grace while this other mother tried to tell the principal that her own child couldn’t be culpable for whatever had happened?

“I am sorry that I had to call you both away from work,” McGonagall pushed her glasses up her nose, but continued to look at the both of them over the top of the lenses. She was a severe woman, but there was a slightly hidden layer of warmth to her that usually put Lily at ease. That layer was missing at the moment and it had Lily on edge.

“I’m getting very tired of having to come in here,” Ms. Potter said, folding her hands in her lap and crossing her legs at the knee. She was dressed in a sharp suit, forest green blazer and straight leg, black slacks. She was wearing tall heels and square, black framed glasses that highlighted her angular cheekbones and perfectly shaped brows. She was completely put together apart from her hair, which was wild and curly and somehow didn’t look out of place in the slightest. She was attractive, and she very clearly knew it. 

Lily was intimidated by both of the women in this room. She was glad that she’d found time to change out of her scrubs before coming in, not that her current outfit was anywhere near as immaculately put together as Ms. Potters. Or the principal’s for that matter. Lily was just wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and her old black converse. She looked like she was late for class at the high school more than she looked like she was here to pick up her daughter.

“I’m getting tired of having to call you in, Jamie,” McGonagall sighed and then she opened a drawer and pulled out a tin. “Biscuit?” She asked, holding the tin out. Ms. Potter grinned and took a biscuit. Lily, never one to pass up a sweet, accepted one as well. 

“Is Grace in a lot of trouble?” She asked, leaning forward in her chair as she took a small bite of the biscuit. 

“You’re Grace’s mother?” Jamie grinned and then shook her head. “I guess that shouldn’t surprise me. Harry has been talking about her quite a bit. But they can’t be in that much trouble. Whatever they did, I’m sure it wasn’t _that_ bad.” 

McGonagall smiled, but it was a tight smile. “I was your principal as well, Jamie. You and I have a very different threshold for what constitutes _that_ bad. But I’m afraid that you’ll both agree that it was necessary for me to call you in this afternoon.” 

“We’ll see,” Jamie said under her breath.

“Grace and Harry were fighting today.” 

Lily blinked and waited for her to go on, but she didn’t. She glanced at Jamie, who also looked nonplussed. “Fighting over what?” 

“No, they were physically fighting one another. Mr. Slughorn had to pull the two of them apart.” 

“What?” Jamie’s foot hit the floor with a click from her heel. 

“Grace was actually hitting someone?” Lily asked, her brows raised. Over the last six years, her daughter had gotten into all kinds of trouble. But it had been clever trouble, or curious trouble, never _violent_ trouble. 

“I’m afraid so. Neither of them were seriously hurt, if that was the case I would have led with that, but we do have very strict rules about fighting and despite their young age, we intend for the punishment to be firm.” 

“Do we know why they were fighting?” Lily asked. 

“It started very quickly, and they haven’t been very forthcoming. Mr. Slughorn saw it escalating and went over to help them use their words and his exact words were, ‘They launched themselves at one another.’”

Lily glanced over at Jamie, waiting for her to say something, since she had had a lot to say since they’d first come in. “I’m not happy that Harry was fighting anyone, but they are both six, what kind of punishment are you going to enact?” 

“Well it’s two-fold,” McGonagall sat up straighter and clasped her hands together in front of her. Lily sat up straighter as well. Jamie seemed to slouch a bit in protest. “First, the children will have to sit out during recess tomorrow. One of the lunch aids will sit with them and talk to them about ways in which they are allowed to show or tell someone that they are angry that do not involve hitting anyone.” Lily nodded along; she would be having a similar conversation with Grace this evening. 

“That seems fair,” Jamie nodded as well. 

“Yes, and the second part of the disciplinary action,” McGonagall cleared her throat. “Is for the two of you.” 

Lily, who had never been on the receiving end of any disciplinary actions, raised her brows and leaned back until she was pressed against the chair, feeling as though she’d been caught doing something she shouldn’t have. Jamie only laughed. “Oh really?” 

“Really,” McGonagall offered a small smile and shook her head. “I’ve had the both of you in here far too many times, and I feel as though I’m not getting through to either of you. This school is a community, but the two of you don’t seem invested in making sure that your children feel as though they are a part of the community-”

“They’re just kids!” Jamie’s hands were in the air, but Lily was feeling properly ashamed, so she didn’t look over at her. “Of course, they get into trouble! Are you saying that it was my parents- never mind. Don’t answer that.” 

“I’m not pointing out where the blame lies, only that there is more that we can all be doing to try and curb this behavior.” She looked back and forth between the two of them. “I know that you both work full time, and you’re both single parents, and I have been impressed by the both of you and your children again and again since I’ve met you. They are both bright and curious children, who are very friendly and sociable. But you both know that we need to make some changes. For Harry and Grace’s sake.” 

She wasn’t condescending. If she had been, Lily could have gotten upset. 

Lily had always admired McGonagall. She was strong and demanding, but fair. She had always felt comfortable confiding in her, asking for help when she needed it. When she was late for something, she never felt as though she was being judged, when she missed a school function, she’d always been forgiven. Perhaps she had let the principal’s leniency make her comfortable in keeping things like the PTA and extracurriculars at the bottom of her list.

“You’re right,” Lily nodded. “I keep putting things off thinking that I’ll find time later, but you’re right.”

Jamie took in a deep breath and let it out through her nose. “Maybe. What is it that you need us to do?” 

McGonagall’s smile was real now. “Nothing big. We’re having a bake sale at the end of the week, and I thought that maybe the two of you could make something to sell.” 

“You want us to bake?” Jamie snorted. She might look like a professional, but she was definitely not as polished as she appeared. That did nothing to make her less intimidating though. Jamie’s easy confidence had quickly become something that Lily found she admired. 

“Yes. I think if the children see the two of you getting along and working together, then they’ll be given incentive to get along themselves.” 

“You want us to bake _together_.” Lily raised her brow and leaned forward. “And before the end of the week?” McGonagall had just explained that she understood how busy the two of them were, and now she was expecting them to coordinate a time in which they were both available to bake? In the next few days? “That might be a bit tricky.” 

“Yes, it might,” She nodded. “But I have faith that the two of you will make it work.” 

Jamie huffed and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. Lily tried to keep her gaze on the floor or McGonagall’s desk, but her eyes were drawn to her athletic frame. And her hands-

Jamie clapped her hands together. “Well if that’s what we gotta do, then I suppose we’ll make it happen.” 

“That’s what I like to hear.” 

And that was the end of the meeting. 

When they were in the hallway and McGonagall’s door was closed, Lily turned to Jamie, finding her with her hand stuck in her short, messy hair. Lily’s eyes wandered appreciatively over the wild curls and errant tuffs. It was clear that Jamie had leaned into the messy hair look and it worked for her. 

Jamie cleared her throat and Lily realized that she’d been staring. She felt her cheeks warm. “So,” Jamie glanced at the clock on the wall, they had about five minutes before the school bell would ring and their children would join them. “Your place, or mine?” 

Lily blinked, momentarily confused by the innuendo that, in this context, was simply an innocent question. “Oh, um, I don’t think it matters much. I think we need to work out when we’re available though.”

Jamie crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her fingers against her arm. “I’m free tonight, if that works for you. And by tonight, I mean now. We can order something for the kids to eat and head over to my place. I’m pretty sure I have everything to make brownies.” 

“Now?” Lily hadn’t expected that. When she’d left work early to come here, she’s gotten it into her head that she and Grace would go home and she’s make a big meal for the two of them. She’d pictured how the evening would go, and now she was being presented with a much less appealing alternative of baking at a stranger’s place and watching over two children that apparently did not like one another. 

“Well, it’s already Tuesday, and the bake sale is on Friday.” Jamie kept tapping her fingers on her arm and Lily wanted to reach over and wrap her own fingers around her hand to make her stop. It was making her feel more anxious. Like she had to think faster. “My parents are coming over for dinner tomorrow, but if you can’t make tonight work, I suppose I could rearrange Thursday…” 

“No, it’s fine. Tonight is fine. I was supposed to work late tonight, so I don’t have plans now.” She pushed her hair back. 

“Perfect,” Jamie smiled at her and Lily couldn’t help but smile back. This woman was beautiful in a way that had Lily’s heart beating faster than normal. She hadn’t reacted to anyone like this in a long time. If she was pressed, she couldn’t even remember the last time being around someone made her heart race and her tongue a bit tied. 

“Perfect.” Lily agreed, nodding her head. 

“Hopefully the kids get along better than their fight suggests.” 

“Fighting, I can’t believe it,” Lily tore her gaze away from Jamie, forgetting just how pretty she was for a minute as her mind refocused on her daughter. “Grace has never fought anyone before.” 

“Harry hasn’t either.” 

“I mean, she likes to get into trouble,” Lily crossed her arms. “She talks about Harry quite often.” 

“Harry’s mentioned Grace quite a few times as well.” Jamie gave her a small smile. “I wonder why they don’t get along.” 

“I can never get a straight answer out of Grace.” Lily shrugged. “We’ll have to see what we can work out tonight.” 

“I’m sure that Grace is a lovely girl, and that we’ll have it straightened out in no time.” 

Lily bristled, pushing her shoulders back. “My daughter is a lovely girl.” 

“That’s what I said,” Jamie narrowed her brow. Lily forgot to notice how lovely her eyes were. 

“Yes, but you said it as though you really thought that all of this was her fault.” 

“No I didn’t,” James pressed her lips together. “Though, if you want to play the blame game, I know that it’s not Harry’s fault.” 

The bell went off and suddenly the hallway was flooded with children. 

“I wasn’t playing the blame game,” Lily had to speak above the din of the hallway now. “They’re six! I don’t expect it’s anyone’s fault.” 

Jamie dropped her arms and clenched her fists. “Alright then, what are we arguing for?” 

Lily took a deep breath and nodded down the hallway. Jamie turned to see Mr. Slughorn walking Harry and Grace toward them. Jamie relaxed when she caught sight of her son. 

“I’ll order food to be delivered to my house.” Jamie said. “You can follow behind me in your car.” 

“I can’t,” Lily shook her head, feeling her cheeks heat up in shame that she thought she’d gotten over. Things had been tight since Grace’s dad had stepped out of the picture. She couldn’t afford a car, not that one was necessary in the city. “I took the bus here.” 

“Even better,” Jamie didn’t miss a beat. “I can drive you.” 

The children were about halfway down the hallway now. 

“Thank you,” She said softly. “How are we going to play this?” 

“About the fight?” Jamie asked, breathing in through her nose. “Let’s wait till we’re in the car.” She said. “My mum and dad used to do that to me. It was effective.” 

“Nowhere to go,” Lily grinned. “But not fully what I meant. I think we should ask them what happened, but I’d like to save the full conversation for later when it’s just me and Grace.” 

Jamie nodded. “That makes sense. Good plan.” 

And then they were out of time. 

“Mum?” “Ma?” Grace and Harry asked, nearly at the same time, wearing very similar expressions of confusion and apprehension on their little faces. 

“McGonagall told us what happened.” Jamie said, her hand back in her hair. “And now, in a wild turn of events, Grace and her mum will be joining us for dinner tonight.” 

“What?” Harry glared at Grace. 

“Mum?” Grace repeated. “I don’t want to have dinner with him.” 

And Lily wasn’t too thrilled about it either, she thought she was actually going to get a couple hours to just relax this evening. Lily shrugged a shoulder, “And I don’t want your principal to call me away from work to tell me that you’ve been fighting.” 

“Fighting!” Jamie raised her brows. “I’m very interested to hear the story of how this happened.” She pulled at the hem of her jacket. “We’ll all talk about it in the car.” 

“In the car?” Grace asked, reaching out for Lily’s hand. “Mum, do we have to?” 

“Yes,” She nodded at her daughter and then looked up at her teacher. “I’m very sorry about this.” 

Mr. Slughorn offered her a small smile and nodded. “It’s quite alright,” He said, and then looked at the children. “So long as it doesn’t happen again.” 

“It’s won’t,” Jamie said, and she sounded quite certain. A tone that Lily wouldn’t have guessed she possessed.

Grace stuck her teacher with quite the look and then she glared over at Harry, who was glaring right back. Lily felt as though she’d just stepped into the middle of a conversation that she knew nothing about. But she _was_ going to get to the bottom of it. 

“Alright, let’s get out of here.” Lily said. “It’s been a long day.” 

Jamie nodded and took Harry’s hand and led the way down the hallway. 

“Mum,” Grace squeezed Lily’s hand. “I don’t want to have dinner with Harry.” 

“What happened today, love?” Lily asked quietly, letting them fall a bit behind Jamie and Harry. 

She looked down at the floor and then back up at her mum. “I don’t like him,” She said, which was not an explanation. 

“You put your hands on him, Grace Rose,” 

Grace hung her head, but only for a moment. “He was doing it too!” 

“Grace,” Lily said, not willing to touch that logic. “That was wrong, but you know that that’s not what I wanted to know.” 

She stuck out her little lip and looked in front of her again. Lily wasn’t going to get anything out of her just then, not without tears anyway, and she didn’t want to make her daughter cry while they were at school. She was sure that the tears would come later tonight when Grace was trying to tell her why she was actually not at fault for her own actions. Lily had been a difficult child, and now she was getting her cummupets.

Jamie turned around, locked eyes with Lily. “Alright, Evans?” 

“Yes, and it’s Lily,” Lily said, sure it was her expression that had led Jamie to ask. “You?” 

“He’s decided not to talk.” Jamie shook her head and then pushed open the door to the school. She stepped to the side and let Lily and Grace go out ahead of her. 

“Thank you.” Lily nodded, catching a whiff of Jamie’s perfume as she walked by her. Jasmine? It was intoxicating, whatever it was. Lily shook her head, she was being ridiculous. 

“I parked over here,” Jamie nodded toward a new, blue, SUV that was parked at a meter on the curb. It was a very nice car and it made Lily wonder what it was that Jamie did for a living. 

Jamie pulled out her keys, unlocked it and then pulled open the back-passenger door. “You two go ahead and climb in.” She nodded. “What do you feel like for supper?”

“Nothing,” Harry said, climbing into the car first. 

Grace gave Lily another beseeching look before she caved and climbed in. 

“What about you Grace?” Jamie asked. 

“I want mac n’ cheese.” 

“Oo, that sounds good.” Jamie nodded. “Good with you?” She looked at Lily before checking the kid’s seatbelts and closing their door. Then she opened the passenger door for Lily. “Sorry, no one normally sits up here,” She said as she moved some stuff off the seat for her. 

“Thank you for driving us.” 

“Not a problem.” Jamie assured her again and then stepped back so she could get in the car. Lily climbed in, surprised when Jamie closed her door for her. She turned to look at the kids, eyeing Grace. 

“Principal McGonagall asked us to make cookies for the bake sale on Friday. When we’re done with the cookies, then we’ll go home.” 

“Why did you say yes?” Grace asked. 

“What?” 

“Why did you say that you’d make cookies with them?” 

“My mum is really good at making cookies,” Harry had his little arms crossed over his chest. 

“I bet my mum is better,” Grace argued. 

“That’s enough of that. If we’re both good at making cookies, then we’ll probably make something extra yummy together.” 

“I thought we agreed on brownies.” Jamie said as she got into the car. 

Lily was about to point out that Lily had never offered up her opinion on what they should make, but she didn’t want the kids to see them argue about anything. “Oh, right. That’s what you have supplies for.” 

Jamie nodded, looking unsure of Lily’s response. “We could make brownie cookies. My friend makes those sometimes and they’re the best of both worlds.” 

“Uncle Remus?” Harry asked. 

“Yes, but the next thing I want to hear you say, is why you thought it was a good idea to fight Grace.” Jamie eyed her son in the rearview mirror. 

“I didn’t think it was a good idea! It was her fault!”

“It was not my fault!” Grace shot back. “It was your fault!” 

Lily cleared her throat. “Let’s try this again, yes? What happened? What started the fight?” 

Harry and Grace glared at one another and then looked at Lily. And at the exact same moment, started spitting out their own wild tales, trying to talk over the other. 

Lily caught bits and pieces from each of them. She managed to put together a story. “It sounds like Harry didn’t mean to step on your foot, Grace.” Lily said calmly. 

“See! It’s not my fault!” 

“And it sounds like Grace was just trying to get you off her foot, Harry.” Jamie added. “It was all an accident.” 

Lily nodded, looking between the two of them. “Now, I don’t know why the two of you have such a hard time getting along, but we’re all going to do our best today, to turn that around.”

Neither of them looked like they thought that sounded like a good idea, but they didn’t say ‘no,’ so it wasn’t a complete wash. 

“Alright, they seem very excited about that,” Jamie grinned, looking in the mirror again as she stopped at a red-light. “I think we’re all going to have a lot of fun tonight.” She smiled at Lily now. Lily gave her a small smile and then pulled out her phone. She had already texted Mary and told her that she didn’t need to get Grace off the bus today, but she would notice if Lily didn’t come home soon. 

Reggie and Mary didn’t need to get another roommate after Marlene moved out, but they had told Lily that they needed one. And Lily couldn’t afford a place of her own, and didn’t want to move back in with her mum, so she took them up on their offer.

Lily and Grace had taken over the second floor of the townhouse, and Lily did her best to give her married friends as much privacy as she could. 

It wasn’t a permanent solution, and so Lily never fully relaxed no matter how many times Mary said that they’d kick her out if they didn’t want her there anymore. 

Lily: So the principal is making me bake cookies for the bake sale on friday with harrys mum

Mary: There’s a bake sale on Friday? 

Mary: The Harry that Grace keeps getting into trouble over?

Lily: Apparently and yep

Mary: bit sexist that she told the MUMS to bake cookies 

Lily: She’s a single mum too, so, it’s very annoying, but not very sexist

Mary: Oh? Are you making a new friend? 

Lily: Yes, I love tormenting my daughter by befriending the parents of children she doesn’t like

Mary: It’s what all good mothers do

Mary: and you are the best mother

Mary: so you have to. 

Lily: clearly

Jamie cleared her throat, and Lily looked up from her phone. “Sorry, I’m not meaning to be rude. I just wanted to let my roommate know that I wasn’t coming home yet.” 

“Oh I wasn’t trying to,” She shook her head. “Roommate?” Jamie asked and Lily felt her cheeks flush again. 

“Yeah.” She tried to sound nonchalant about it. 

“Is that a fun nickname you have for your boyfriend?” She asked, chuckling.

“No,” Lily blanched. “No, I don’t have-”

“Mum doesn’t have a boyfriend!” Grace looked disgusted and Lily shook her head. “We live with Aunt Mary and Uncle Reggie. And their puppy dogs.”

“You have dogs?” Harry asked, forgetting that he wasn’t supposed to want to talk to Grace. 

“Maximilian and Percy Jackson,” Grace nodded. “They’re so funny,” She laughed, and Harry started to laugh, but then remembered that this was his nemesis and looked back out the window. 

“I want a dog.” He muttered. 

“You have a cat!” Jamie sighed. She looked at Lily, “He also pretends that he can talk to snakes.” 

“No I don’t! Ma!” Harry grumbled, throwing his hands in the air. Jamie smirked at him. 

“I like cats,” Lily said, checking her phone again. 

Mary: Text me their address and I can pick you up afterward if you want. I need to go to the store anyway

Lily: I’m sure we can take the bus

Mary: Sure, but I hate shopping alone

Lily: Fine

“We’re almost there,” Jamie said. 

“I thought we were getting food.” Harry said, leaning forward in his seat. 

“I ordered it before I got in the car, love.”

And then they were quiet. Jamie pulled onto a street that Lily had never been on, and then down another private street that Lily hadn’t known existed. There were townhouses over here, but these were very nice townhouses. Very nice, very expensive townhouses. 

“Whoa!” Grace looked out her window. “Look at how pretty these houses are mum! Why don’t we have flowers growing up our walls?” 

Lily looked around the street and shook her head. “I don’t know, maybe we should look into that.” 

Jamie glanced over at her a few times, “It’s a bit much, I know.” She said as she pulled into a small driveway. 

“It’s beautiful.” Lily took in the turrets and the terrace. “Absolutely beautiful.” 

“It’s technically my Grandmother’s.” She said. “Or it was. She gave it to my mum and dad when she passed, and then they gave it to me after I had Harry.” She glanced back at her son again. “I could never- I mean, I’m very lucky to live here.” 

“I wasn’t- I’m just surprised. Sorry. I’ve never seen this neighborhood before.” 

“It’s a bit of a hidden jem.” She parked the car and jumped out. Opening Harry’s door and walking around to open Grace’s too, before Lily could get to it. 

“Alright,” Jamie started toward the door. “Let’s get this show on the road.” Lily watched as she pulled out her phone and did some impressive texting while she unlocked the place and ushered everyone inside. 

“Harry, why don’t you go and feed the kitten.” 

“Can I see it?” Grace asked, almost sheepishly. 

Harry looked at her for a moment and then shrugged. “Alright. His name is Mr. Whiskers, but we just call him Whisk for short.” 

“We call my dogs all kinds of things.” And they were off, going wherever Harry needed to go to feed the cat. “Uncle Reggie calls them both Bugs!” They both laughed and Lily shook her head. 

“I think McGonagall’s plan is already working,” Jamie sighed. “Though, let’s agree not to tell her that.” 

“Well if they get along like that tomorrow, I think she’ll know without us saying so.” 

Jamie sighed. “Animals; they bring everyone together.” 

“I think that might be true. We might be onto something.” Lily grinned. 

Jamie smiled back at her. “Alright, let’s go see what I have in my cupboards.”


	2. A Tablespoon of Eggshells

Lily followed Jamie through the absolutely gorgeous house, passed all the old portraits and ornate chandeliers, feeling smaller and smaller with every piece of art work that could pay off her student loans.

“It’s not cozy.” Jamie muttered, “But I don’t plan on staying here forever, so I haven’t bothered to redecorate.” She added, reminding Lily that this was not Jamie’s place, it had been her grandmothers. It was sharply elegant in a way that Jamie was not. She looked a little out of place here as well.

“Where do you want to live?” Lily asked and Jamie snorted. 

“You’ll laugh at me, but I’d like to live in a little suburban house. Something that has a yard that Harry can play in, big enough for a dog and a treehouse.” She looked toward a large window. “I was never meant to live in the city for this long.” 

Lily nodded. “Why am I supposed to be laughing at you?” 

Jamie shrugged. “I don’t know, it’s cliché, isn’t it?” 

“Yes,” Lily nodded. “I grew up in a little suburban house. My mum keeps trying to get me to move back in with her actually. You know where Cokesworth is?” 

“No,” Jamie shook her head as they walked into the kitchen. It was large and fancy looking. Lily was afraid that she would break something. Jamie started pulling open cupboards.

“It’s an hour north,” Lily grinned. 

“See, I want to live closer to London than that.” Jamie laughed, setting a container of flour and sugar on the counter. “I like my job, and Harry’s school- as much grief as McGonagall gives me.” 

“I like her.” 

“She’s a badass.” Jamie nodded. 

“Did she mention that you had been a student of hers?” 

“Yes. I was probably more trouble than my son. Don’t know how, because he’s definitely more spoiled than I was. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I was very spoiled, my parents had me later in life and never learned how to say no to me, but Harry? He’s got my parents and my dumbass mates _and_ me letting him get away with everything.” She rolled her eyes, looking entirely too joyful to be upset about anything that she was saying. 

“Yeah, my mates are big fans of spoiling my child too.” Lily laughed. 

“It’s nice,” Jamie went back to pulling out ingredients. “I wouldn’t change it.” 

“Me either.” Lily agreed, looking at the ingredients they had and pulling out her phone to find a brownie cookie recipe. She wasn’t convinced that that was even a real thing.

Jamie closed the cupboards when she was done and then leaned her elbows on the counter. “I’m sorry if I was pushy before.” She said. “Back at the school. I didn’t mean to tell you that we were making brownies or that we _had_ to do this tonight.” 

“I know,” Lily said, though the apology did let her like Jamie even more now. “And I would have spoken up a bit better if I hadn’t been so blindsided by the whole thing.” 

Jamie nodded, “She’s always been tricky.”

“Fair, though.” 

“I’ve been skirting my duties as a parent at the school.” 

Lily nodded, “Yeah, me too. I keep thinking that I’ll somehow have more time later, but I never do.” 

“Time seems to work like that. I think it does it on purpose.” 

“Time does it on purpose?” Lily snorted again. 

Jamie nodded, “I like it when you laugh like that.” And then her ears turned red and she seemed to realize that she said that out loud. “Anyway, I haven’t been helping out as much as I should so I’m sure she was just waiting for an excuse to do something like this.” 

Lily was a bit hung up on her comment about her laugh, but she nodded along and then looked at her phone. “Alright, I found us a recipe.” 

“Perfect!” 

And then the doorbell went off. 

“And there’s the food,” Jamie left Lily alone in the kitchen to fetch the food, and came back with a large brown paper bag and the children. 

“Mum, Whisk looks just like a baby tiger!” Grace grinned, hopping up onto a barstool next to Harry. 

“Sounds like quite a fearsome cat,” Lily said, watching Jamie walk around the kitchen and collect plates, cups and silverware. She put it all onto the counter, next to the supplies for their cookies and then served the kids their meals, handing them out and making sure that everything looked just right before she closed all the containers and set it aside. 

“Are you good to eat a bit later?” She asked. 

Lily nodded. For some reason, she hadn’t pegged Jamie as being this domestic. Perhaps it was the pantsuit. “Yeah, it’s still a bit early for me.” 

“Me too,” Jamie grinned. “Alright, let’s start baking!” 

They completely ruined their first batch. Lily didn’t quite know how it happened, but when she pulled the first tray out of the oven, she discovered that there were eggshells in the cookies. And too much flour. They didn’t taste good at all according to Jamie, though Lily told her not to try them if they had eggshells in them.

Lily found a second recipe, because she refused to believe that they had messed up that much on the first that they wouldn’t taste good, though they did have to take credit for the eggshells. 

The second batch was slightly better, but they burned the first tray, and Jamie dropped the second when she found out that her oven mitt had a hole in it. 

So they had made two batches, and only eight viable cookies. Four of which Grace and Harry have since eaten. 

Jamie had a bandaged hand, courtesy of Lily, and no eggs left. “I ordered some more, but for now, let’s drink some wine.” Lily tilted her head to the side and watched her walk around to a wine rack she hadn’t noticed before. “My hand hurts and I’m getting frustrated.” 

The kids were in the living room, working on their schoolwork and watching Moana. Baking the cookies was taking a lot longer than she had planned for. 

“I still don’t know how the eggshells got into our first batch,” Jamie shook her head, pulling the cork out of the bottle. There was something about the way she said it that made Lily tilt her head to the side. She poured generous amounts into two glasses and then handed one to Lily. 

“I’m sure wine will help us bake better,” Lily snorted, taking a sip of the wine. 

“Oh, when you’re already in the pits, why worry about that. At the rate we’re going, I’m going to have to ask my mate, Remus to bake the cookies for us.”

“No,” Lily shook her head. “McGonagall would know if we did that.” 

“Sure, but it’s not as though we haven’t put in an honest try.”

“I don’t know why they keep turning out shite,” Lily muttered, “I’m normally quite good at baking.” 

“Well then it’s probably my fault.” Jamie sighed, taking a sip of her own wine. “I’m a terrible baker. Always have been. Almost burned down my parent’s house once trying to bake chocolate chip cookies at one in the morning.”

Lily chuckled, “How old were you?” 

“Twenty.” Jamie pressed her lips together and Lily laughed outright. Jamie smiled at her. “I was pregnant with Harry and I needed them. You remember how awful being pregnant was.” 

Lily was curious, but even though she’d been a young mother herself, she didn’t know how to ask other women about how things had happened. “I was twenty-one when I had Grace.” Lily offered up, taking another sip of her wine but keeping her smile on her face. “I was ordered to go on bed rest for the last two-ish months.”

Jamie’s lips formed an ‘o,’ “I mean, I had a rough go of things, but I wouldn’t have been able to handle two months of bed rest.” 

“I couldn’t handle it either. Went into labor after two weeks.” 

Jamie laughed and Lily wondered when they had gotten so close to one another. Their arms were brushing up against one another as they leaned on the counter. Their toes were almost touching. Lily wasn’t normally this comfortable around people that she’d just met. 

“Sorry if I made you uncomfortable early, asking about a boyfriend. It was clear your daughter didn’t like the question.” 

Lily was a little surprised, but she’d been a little surprised about everything Jamie had said since she’d met her. “Oh, don’t worry about it.” Lily said. “And she wasn’t really upset, she was probably just picturing Reggie being my boyfriend.” She chuckled and took another sip of the wine. 

“How long have you and Reggie been friends?” 

“Well, he married my best friend a few years back. I met him,” She bit down on her tongue as she thought about when it was that she and Reggie met. It was hard to concentrate on numbers though when she was standing so close to Jamie. “I think it’s been seven years now. Though Mary and I have been friends since we were five.”

“Wow, that is a long time,”

“Yeah,” Lily nodded. “What about you? Harry calls your friend Remus, uncle?” 

“Oh yeah, I’ve got a band of brothers who look out for the two of us. We met when we were eleven. Private boarding school.” 

“Oo, fancy,” Lily teased. She was all warm and giddy because of the wine. She set down her empty glass and crossed her arms over her chest. “A co-ed boarding school? Did you have fun with that?” 

“Yeah,” Jamie shifted from one foot to the other and finished off her glass as well. “Had more fun with my roommates,” She said without looking at Lily. 

“Yeah,” Lily nodded, barely refraining from laughing. “I picked up on that.” 

“Oh, did you now?” Jamie asked, her brows shooting up as she looked up at Lily. 

“I didn’t ask _you_ if you had a boyfriend,” Lily was still grinning, quite certain that they were both now stepping over the line and into flirting territory. At least fully flirting territory. They’d been hopping across the line all evening. 

Jamie laughed again and shook her head. “Alright, well I wasn’t sure about you, but straight women can’t tell unless I’m literally wrapped in nothing but a pride flag.” 

“I'm pretty sure you knew,” Lily countered, ignoring the definitely purposeful comment Jamie made meant to make Lily picture her mostly naked. Ignoring it as best she could anyway. 

She was sure her cheeks were red. 

“If I did, I would have started flirting with you earlier,” 

“You put eggshells in the cookies so that I’d have to stay longer.” Lily shot back, feeling her ears heat up now, both because she wasn’t one hundred percent sure that Jamie _had_ put them in the batter on purpose, and because she hadn’t done this in a while. She didn’t have time to worry about her love life. She had work, and she had Grace. That was all she had time for. 

“What?” Jamie put a hand over her heart and turned around, reaching for the bottle of wine. “How dare you accuse me of something like that? I would never,” She poured the wine, again, filling them a bit more than was considered a serving. She picked up Lily’s glass and handed it back to her. “And, before you accuse me of trying to get you drunk, I should probably feed you.” She took a sip from her own glass and then set it back down on the table. 

“What time is it?” Lily asked, sipping her wine as she looked around for a clock. She didn’t see one, so she pulled out her phone. It was a little after six. She also had a few texts from Mary. 

Mary: So am I getting an address?

Mary: Have you been murdered? 

Mary: it doesn’t take this long to bake cookies

Lily: sorry! I’m alright we’re just not having much luck with the cookies

Mary: are you almost done?

Lily: no, we have to start over again. We’ll ride the bus, or maybe i’ll get an uber, but you don’t have to come and get us

Mary: is this mum hot or something? I know you know how to bake

Lily: she’s very hot and I’m on my second glass of wine

Mary: !!!!!!

“What do you feel like eating?” Jamie asked, drawing Lily’s attention away from her phone. 

“Oh, I’m not picky. Whatever is fine.” 

“That’s not helpful.” Jamie teased, opening her fridge. “I have the fixings for vegetable stir-fry, does that sound good?” 

“It sounds very good.” Lily nodded. 

“Are you intolerant to spice?” 

“Not even a little bit,” Lily shook her head and Jamie grinned. 

“Wonderful.” 

Lily looked back at her phone. 

Mary: don’t just leave me hanging

Lily: She’s making me dinner now. 

Mary: so suddenly you’re on a date??

Lily: no, but we’ve got to eat, don’t we?

Mary: well i hope it turns into a date ;) a sexy date ;)

Lily: our children are both here, in case you forgot 

Mary: do you want me to come and get them?

Lily: no, mary, chill out

Mary: you haven’t gotten any in forever, i’m just trying to help you out

Lily: i’ll talk to you when i get home, alright?

Mary: I’ll wait up! 

She put her phone upside down on the counter and picked up her wine again, letting herself watch Jamie as she went about preparing their meal. 

She moved with a certain grace about her, her limbs long and elegant. She seemed like she was in her element, comfortable and relaxed. And Lily liked watching her. She’d been watching her all day. 

Her hair bounced around as she moved from the fridge to the stove to the cupboards and she kept messing with it. Running her fingers through it and pushing it back from her forehead. 

“Mum!” Grace called from the living room and Lily looked over her shoulder. She set the wine down and gave Jamie a quick smile before she walked into the room. 

“Yes, my love?” Lily leaned on the back of the couch behind her daughter and kissed the top of her head. 

“Can we watch another movie?” Lily looked up to see the credits rolling. 

“I can do it,” Harry said, “But we just wanted to know if we’d have time to watch another movie.” 

“Yeah, or if we’re leaving?” 

Lily looked between the two of them. “Well, your mum and I haven’t finished making the cookies yet, so I think you might have time.” She bit her cheek. “I’m glad to see that you two are getting along.” 

The children looked at one another and Grace smiled. “I never didn’t like him,” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, I never didn’t like her either.” 

“You two get into a lot of trouble for two people who didn’t dislike one another.” 

Grace shrugged. “I wanted to play with him last week, but Ron said ‘no.’” 

Lily didn’t remember who Ron was, but Harry was quick to fill in the blanks. “Ron’s my best friend, I have to do what he wants sometimes. And you were playing with Ginny, that’s his sister. It was her that he didn’t want to play with.” 

“Well I like Ginny,” Grace crossed her arms over her chest. 

“So do I, but Ron lives with her all the time. He says he likes to play without her sometimes. And she didn’t even want to play with us.” 

Grace looked thoughtful, “Let’s watch _Big Hero Six_.” 

“Okay,” Harry grinned and just like that, they were back to happily coloring and watching movies together. 

Lily eyed them both for a moment longer and then started back to the kitchen to find that Jamie had set the small round table in the corner of the room. There was also a carton of eggs on the counter. 

“Being six seems so easy,” Lily said as she watched Jamie set some dirty dishes in the sink. 

“So they’re still getting along?” Jamie’s bright hazel eyes met hers and Lily nodded, reaching up and pushing her hair back. 

“Yeah, they’ve decided that they’re friends now.” Lily chuckled. 

“Good,” Jamie nodded. 

“Yeah,” Lily agreed. 

“Let’s eat,” Jamie nodded toward the table and smiled at her. Lily smiled too, and remembered Mary suggesting that this night turn into a date. She knew the kids were in the other room, but sitting in the corner of the kitchen, about to eat a meal that Jamie had just made her, it did sort of feel like a date. A very intimate one at that. 

“It smells amazing,” Lily said, looking over the brightly colored dish before her. When Jamie had said vegetable stir-fry, she hadn’t been joking. There was just about every kind of vegetable Lily could think of on her plate, and in very healthy proportions. Lily took a bite with a bit of broccoli and carrots, and everything was cooked to perfection. 

“I knew you were lying about not being able to cook earlier.” Lily looked up from her plate to find Jamie watching her. 

“Well, I’m glad you like it, and I thought we already established that I wasn’t being entirely truthful earlier.” 

“Okay, so you added the eggshells, you lied about the house fire-”

“No,” Jamie interrupted. “That was true. But I blame my temper and the fact that it was the middle of the night for that. I was getting so angry at the stove because it wasn’t heating up properly, a stove that I had used thousands of times, and it wasn’t doing what I knew it could. So I turned up the heat too much, hoping that it would just help it catch up. But then my cookies caught fire, then the stove _really_ got temperamental.”

“Okay, so you did commit arsine once.” Lily nodded. “Anything else you want to correct from earlier?” 

“No, but I do want to say that I fully plan to bake the cookies tonight after you and Grace go home. I know that I’ve eaten up the entire evening.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, I’m still going to help. Did you really burn yourself?” 

Jamie laughed and shook her head. “No, I didn’t purposely burn myself just so that I could get a better look at your eyes.” 

Lily narrowed her eyes, “You’re a lot smoother than you were earlier.” 

Jamie picked up her glass, “Yes, that’s what the wine is for. You were making me nervous earlier.” 

“No, I wasn’t.” Lily argued, taking another bite of her meal. 

“Yes, you were. I couldn’t stop apologizing for shit and telling you that I want a white picket fence. Also, I put eggshells in our cookies to make you stay longer.”

“One could argue that that was smooth.” 

“You knew about it.” 

“No, I guessed after the fact.” Lily shook her head and reached for her glass. “But I would have stayed, even if I had known.” Jamie tilted her head to the side. 

“This is unreal.” She said quietly, almost as though Lily wasn’t meant to hear. 

“What was that?” 

Jamie’s hand was back in her hair. “I said this is unreal.” She cleared her throat and leaned forward. “This never happens. I never meet someone, and things just click. I never meet someone who… I mean we just went into the principal’s office getting reprimanded by McGonagall! How did- I mean, I know that nothing has happened, but-” She shook her head again. Her brows were knit together and her mouth was all scrunched up. 

“It feels like something has happened.” Lily offered up, looking back down at her plate. “And,” She wished that she wasn’t blushing, that she felt more confident sitting in this crazy fancy house with this beautiful woman who was flirting with her while their kids were in the next room watching a movie. “You’re right. People don’t just meet and have things click. Maybe,” She moved her food around on her plate with her fork. “Maybe we’re getting a bit ahead of ourselves.” 

Jamie laughed and nodded, “Oh definitely. I’m the queen of getting ahead of myself. But I don’t think that that’s the case with you Lily Evans. I think my gut is right about this.” 

Lily’s blush was not going to go away then, not if Jamie kept saying things like that. 

“Though, you could be right,” Jamie offered, causing Lily to look up, feeling slightly disappointed until she saw the playful smirk on Jamie’s lips. She subconsciously licked her own lips. 

“I could be,” Lily grabbed for her wine glass. 

“There’s really only one way for us to figure it out.” 

“Only one way?” Lily was currently thinking over a few different ways for them to figure things out. Most of which involved a lot less than a table separating them. She blinked at her own thoughts and then set her wine glass back down. 

How much had she had to drink? 

“Yes,” Jamie nodded, unaware of Lily’s train of thought. Or perhaps she wasn’t, she had her head tilted to the side and was looking at Lily through her lashes. Perhaps this woman knew exactly what she was doing to Lily’s insides. “You must let me take you on a date.”

“Must I?” Lily pressed her lips together and leaned forward. “Not that I’m against the idea of course, but don’t you think you should ask a bit nicer?” 

Jamie’s grin was near farel now and she nodded. “Of course, where are my manners?” She set down her fork and leaned across the table, putting her hand on top of Lily’s and letting her fingertips trace up and down the back, her nails scratching lightly. “Will you go out with me, Evans? Perhaps this weekend, if you’re free?” 

Lily couldn’t look away from their hands for a moment. She just kept watching Jamie’s fingers. Then she flipped her hand over and wrapped her own fingers around Jamie. “I’ll see what I can do.” 

“Perfect,” Jamie grinned, less cool and confident, more giddy and flushed. Lily smiled too. “Alright, eat now, before everything gets too cold and it’s ruined.” She looked over Lily’s shoulder and frowned. Lily turned to look, but didn’t see anything. 

“They’re quiet,” She said, understanding Jamie’s frown. 

“Too quiet. I don’t even hear the tv anymore.” She stood up. “I’ll be right back.” 

Lily nodded and then shoved a few bites of food into her mouth while Jamie wasn’t there. 

“They fell asleep.” Jamie laughed as she walked back into the kitchen. “The movie was paused, Harry must have rolled over on the remote, and they are both just conked out on the sofa!” 

“I’m so glad that they don’t actually hate each other.” Lily chuckled, “That would have been a lot more difficult to deal with then just letting them roam about while we destroyed cookies.” 

“And not in the fun way either.” Jamie sat back down.

“The fun way?” Lily raised a brow. 

“Yeah, you know. Eating them?” 

Lily laughed and nodded. “Right, yes. That would destroy them and is much more fun than burning them.” She took another couple of bites. 

“You know, we’re kind of on a date right now.” Jamie had her head cocked to the side. 

Lily grinned and nodded, “That’s what my roommate said.”

Jamie’s smile grew again, “You’re already gossiping about me to your roommate?” She put a hand over her heart and Lily laughed. 

“I’ve noticed you texting too!” She pointed out. “You’re sneakier about it, and very fast, but I saw it.” 

“Well, that’s different. Sirius lives here, so I had to tell him not to come home yet.” She waved a hand, still smirking as she picked up her wine glass. Lily laughed again. 

“You’re sneaky,” Lily pointed a finger at her and then took the last bite of her meal. “Now finish up so we can get these cookies done and get our children to bed.” She stood up, taking her dish with her and walked it over to the sink. She rinsed it off and set it aside before washing her hands and turning back to the counter to re-make the batter. “Or maybe you should stay over there so they don’t get mess up this time.” 

“I just proved to you that I’m an exceptional chef!” Jamie motioned to her food. 

“Yes, but you also told me that you purposely ruined the other batches.” 

“Right,” Jamie nodded, “But I promise not to do it a third time! Twice gave me the time I needed to impress you with my cooking and ask you out. We’re good now!” 

“Oh?” Lily started measuring out the ingredients, smiling to herself. “Well then maybe I’ll let you help.” 

“Why thank you so much,” Jamie stood up and dumped her dishes in the sink before she danced over to the counter to help. 

A little under an hour later, they were surrounded by perfectly baked trays of brownie cookies. Lily clapped her hands together and smiled at their hard work. “There’s no way McGonagall will- Hey! You can’t eat them!” Lily leaned over and swatted at Jamie’s hand. 

“I’m only eating one! And I was going to share it with you!” Jamie laughed, sidestepping away from Lily to avoid getting swatted. She broke the cookie in two and gave Lily the bigger half. “Look, I’m even being extra nice here!” 

“They’re for charity, Jamie,” Lily reminded her, taking the cookie anyway. 

“But you’ll eat it,” She said as Lily took a bite. 

“I’m not going to let anymore cookies go to waste.” She shrugged. 

“Also, we needed to test them, make sure they were good.” 

“You tested the batter too.” 

“It’s the rules. You have to.” 

“Even with the raw eggs-”

“It’s always worth the risk.” Jamie shrugged. “Also, I think we made some really good cookies. They’re going to sell out first. For sure.” 

“Yeah,” Lily snorted. “Because you’re going to buy them all.” 

“That would be cheating, but I might have to buy some. These are really good.” She shoved the rest of the cookie in her mouth. 

Lily picked up her phone, reluctantly. “Alright, I should probably get a ride home now.” 

“I could-”

“No, Harry is sleeping too.” 

Jamie nodded. “Right. I forgot that Sirius isn’t home.” 

Lily laughed as she pulled up her ride sharing app. “You told him not to come home.” 

“Sure, but I wish he was more intuitive sometimes.” Jamie shrugged. 

Lily smirked at her. “If only.” She looked at her phone. “Five minutes out. Guess I should wake Grace. It’d be a miracle if I could get her home without waking her,” She looked at Jamie for a moment, trying to decipher the look that the other woman was giving her. 

“Do you have something to say?” 

“No.” Jamie shook her head. “I was just trying to decide something.” 

Lily narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. “Vague.” 

“Yes.” Jamie agreed. “I know that I’m going to see you again on Friday for the bake sale, but,” She ran her fingers through her hair and Lily had to focus really hard to keep herself from getting distracted. “Can we tentatively agree to a Saturday night date?” 

Lily had forgotten that she’d been more teasing than informative when she’d agreed to go out with Jamie earlier. “Yes, of course!” She nodded. “Here, put your number in my phone too. That way we can be even more specific than Saturday night. We’ll come up with a time and place too.” Jamie laughed as she took Lily’s phone and typed away. 

When she handed her phone back, Lily swore quietly as she was alerted that her car was outside. “Alright, I’ve got to grab my child now,” She looked back at Jamie, who seemed to be better at avoiding awkward goodbyes, as she just stepped forward and hugged Lily without waiting around to see what Lily was going to do. Which was great, because Lily had no idea what it was that she wanted to do and the hug was really nice. “Thanks for dinner,” 

“Thanks for sticking around,” Jamie added as she pulled away. 

Lily shook her head and quickly gathered her and Grace’s things before she went into the living room to scoop up her daughter, who didn’t move at all once she’d positioned her on her hip, Grace’s chin digging into her shoulder. 

“Gah,” Lily muttered as she tried to hike up Grace’s backpack. “I’m lucky she’s a relatively small six year old.” 

“I can help you with the bags if you want,” Jamie chuckled, walking over to her. 

“I’ve got them,” Lily assured her, “But maybe you can get the door?” 

“Yes, of course!” Jamie followed after Lily and opened the front door for her. Lily stepped outside, careful to avoid hitting any part of her child on the door frame. “I’ll see you Friday!” Jamie called out. 

“I’ll text you later,” Lily called back. 

“Even better,” Jamie waved, and Lily nodded, her hands both too full to wave back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment!


	3. Our Weight in Sweets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three here to entertain you! I'm having a lot of fun with this, and I know that it's not everyone's cup of tea, but I don't mind. If you're reading this and you're enjoying this, I'm so glad, but this is definitely something that I just needed to write for my own entertainment.

Lily was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in her hand, nursing a slight hangover. She wasn’t in uni anymore, and she hardly ever drank, so the three glasses of wine had given her a slight headache. 

Reggie was making breakfast while Mary danced around the kitchen in a long t-shirt, the dogs running around her feet and trying to get her attention. “Okay, so tell me one more time.” Mary grinned, her bare feet patting on the tile as she came and put her palms on the kitchen table. 

“How many times are you going to ask her to tell you just one more time?” Reggie teased, dumping scrambled eggs on top of toast before carrying the plates over two at a time. “Also, where is little Gracie?” 

“I’m coming!” Grace called from the stairs. 

“I’ll tell you _one more time_ later. I don’t want to talk about it in front of Grace.” Lily whispered, picking up her fork and stuffing the eggs into her mouth. 

“Oh come now,” Mary said. “She’s old enough to understand.” 

Lily and Reggie shot her a look. “Alright, she’s too young to know what we’re talking about,” Mary tried again. 

“Who’s too young?” Grace asked, walking into the room wearing an outfit that Lily was one hundred percent sure Mary had gotten her. It was neon colors and polka-dots. 

“Percy Jackson,” Reggie interjected before Mary could come up with a lie of her own. “He asked if he could go to the movies tonight by himself, I told him that he was too young.” 

Grace snorted. “Dogs can’t go to the movies, silly Percy boy!” She crouched down and kissed Percy’s snout and then climbed up onto the chair next to Lily. Mary raised her brows at Lily before she took her own chair and Lily shook her head. 

Lily was tired. Grace had woken up on the car ride home last night, and they had talked for a while about what she should do instead of hitting people. But Grace kept insisting that she didn’t want to hit Harry anymore, not now that they were friends now. Lily couldn’t get it through her tired, sleep foggy brain that she shouldn’t be hitting _anyone_ in the future. It wasn’t just Harry that she shouldn’t hit. 

They’d gotten back home, Grace had insisted that she needed to take a shower, and then read four Dr. Seuss books, which would have been fine if one of them hadn’t been the one about 500 hats. Lily had loved that one when she was a kid, but damn was it long. 

So she didn’t get around to texting Jamie until after ten, when she was showered and her scrubs were in the wash and she’d managed to weasel away from Mary and her insistent questions. And when she’d finally pulled out her phone and opened her messages, she saw that Jamie had messaged herself from Lily’s phone when putting her information in. It was a line from _High School Musical._

Lily: The start of something new? Really?

Jamie: It feels so right to be here with youuu

Lily: it’s not even new years? 

Lily: what are you doing?

Jamie: I can feel in my heart, the start of something new

Lily: Did you give me the number to a HSM bot of some kind?

Jamie: No! I’m a real person! 

Lily: that sounds like a bot

Jamie: It does, sorry. I think I’m more clever than I am

Lily: Okay, but I hope you know that that’s probably our song now

Jamie: Awe, we have a song?

Jamie: Also it’s a bop, so you’re welcome for choosing it

And then they were up until almost two, texting one another. 

And now Lily’s head was killing her, wine and no sleep were a dangerous combination. She had to get Grace on the bus and then get to work. 

She could feel her phone buzzing in the pocket of her sweatshirt, and she might have thought it was Jamie if Mary wasn’t giving her such an intense look. 

“Finish up your breakfast and then go get your shoes on, Gracie. I’ll get your bag for you.” Lily said, standing up from the table and taking her plate to the sink, pausing to refill her coffee cup before she headed for the stairs to get dressed. Mary was quick to follow her up the stairs. 

“Lily, come on! This is exciting!” 

“It is!” Lily agreed, walking into her bedroom. “But I’m so tired and my head hurts and I promise that I’ll talk to you in greater detail tonight!”

“Just let me ask you three things!” Mary said, holding up three fingers as she sat on the edge of Lily’s bed. 

“Well I’ve never been able to stop you before.” Lily shrugged. 

“I know, I’m wonderful!” Mary clapped and Lily pulled out clean scrubs to change into. “Anyway, question number one, do you have a picture of this girl?” 

Lily scoffed. “Nope. But she’s gorgeous. I’ll find a picture for you later.” 

“Wonderful,” Mary nodded. “How tall is she?” 

Lily tilted her head, “That’s one of your three questions?” 

“Yes,” Mary nodded. “It’s important. I’m trying to get a feel for this girl.” 

“Okay,” Lily bit the tip of her tongue. “I can’t really give you a good estimate, but she’s a little bit taller than me.”

“Most people are.” Mary nodded. 

“Really?” Lily laughed, “You are shorter than me-”

“Third question,” Mary interrupted. “When’s her birthday?” 

“I knew you were going to ask that!” Lily laughed, sitting down next to Mary now to put her tennis shoes on. “And I know too! March 27th. I’m so good at remembering things.” 

Mary pinched her. “Alright, March is alright. Better than November.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with being a Scorpio.” 

“Well you can say that because you love me and you’re an Aquarius. Everyone loves you.” 

Lily took in a deep breath as she stood up. “Mary, no one cares about your zodiac sign.” 

“Again, you can say that because you’re an-”

“Mum! I think it’s time to go!” 

Lily looked at her watch and nodded. “It is time to go,” She leaned over and kissed Mary on the forehead. “I love you, I’ll talk to you later.” 

“Alright, I love you too! Have a good day!” Mary jumped up and followed her down the stairs, but she swung into the kitchen and Lily walked toward the front door, where Grace was tying her shoes, already wearing her backpack. 

“Ready, kiddo?” 

“Ready, Mumo!” Grace laughed and then they were off. 

By the time Friday rolled around, Lily was going a bit crazy. She was sleep deprived and Mary had made her overthink everything and she also really wanted to see Jamie. She was so excited for the bake sale this evening that she kept dazing off at work. One of the volunteers, Molly Weasley, had asked her who it was that had her smiling so much and Lily had just word vomited to the unsuspecting woman. 

“Jamie Potter?” Molly asked, laughing. “Harry is my Ron’s good friend! He’s always over at mine or Ron’s over at their place.” 

“You’re Ron and Ginny’s mum? I’m Grace’s mum!” Lily laughed. “I didn’t know our kids were in the same class!”

“I didn’t either! Ginny loves Grace! We should get the girls together sometime! Ginny’s got six older brothers, she could use some girlfriends!” 

Lily nodded, hoping that the woman was being sincere, and then shook her head, trying to clear her mind, and got back to work. 

Later that evening, when she was getting dressed for the bake sale, she spent much too long staring at what she now saw was an inadequate collection of clothing. What was she even supposed to wear to this event? This wasn’t a date, their date was tomorrow, but she would be seeing Jamie there this evening. 

She changed course and picked out Grace’s outfit first. That was easy, Grace had lots of cute clothes! She put her in a pink smock dress with Mary Janes and white tights. Mary even let Grace do her hair, so there was a big bow in it. 

Lily finally decided on a simple dark green dress, flats and a jean jacket to keep it looking casual. 

When she walked downstairs, Mary gave her a once over and nodded. “Good,”

“Thank you,” Lily nodded, her stomach tightening. “I never know what to wear to these things.” 

“Sure,” Mary nodded. “That’s why you’re nervous. Because you’re worried the other parents won’t like what you’re wearing.” 

Grace looked back and forth between the two of them with her brow furrowed. “Mum doesn’t care what people think of her clothes,” She said, “You both tell me that we shouldn’t care what other people-”

“You’re right, love,” Lily leaned over and kissed Grace’s head. “But you know how Aunt Mary loves to give me a hard time.” 

Mary shrugged away her guilt and Grace smiled. “Aunt Mary, be nice to mum!”

“Oh yeah? Or what? What are you going to do about it, little monster?” 

“I’ll eat all the cookies we buy before you can have any!” Grace laughed. Both of them went into fighting stances and Lily shook her head. 

“We don’t have time for a showdown. Are we ready to go?” 

“Yes,” Grace nodded. “I’m ready.” 

Mary had let Lily borrow her and Reggie’s car for the evening, so she strapped Grace into her booster seat and then climbed in front. 

“I like taking the bus,” Grace sighed, leaning her head against the window. “I’m too old for a car seat.” 

“That’s not what your pediatrician says,” Lily said quietly, not wanting to start this argument _again_. “What kind of cookies should we look out for?” That definitely did the trick. Grace spent the entire ride to the school going on about her favorite cookies, and then cupcakes. She had just started to touch on brownies when they pulled into the parking lot. 

Lily pulled out her phone to check that they were showing up at the right time, _again_. She’d checked at least four times today. Then she sent a quick message to Jamie, asking her again if she needed any help bringing the cookies inside. 

Jamie: Nah, I’m good. Harry helped, we’re already inside. 

Lily tapped her fingers against the steering wheel and Grace leaned forward. “Mum, what are we waiting for?” 

Lily shook her head. “Nothing.” She turned and kissed Grace’s forehead. “We can go in now.” 

And so they did. Lily hated that she was so nervous. It was ridiculous. She was excited too, of course, but she was definitely more nervous. There were so many people around, and their kids were here. Lily had never even considered dating anyone since Grace’s dad, especially not a parent at Grace’s school! It felt kind of like it was against the rules. Like when she walked in there and inevitably smiled at Jamie like she was the bloody moon, everyone would immediately know and a PTA meeting would be called and McGonagall would call them both into her office for another reprimand. 

Which was ridiculous.

And she knew that. 

But she couldn’t stop herself from feeling like she was. 

The two of them walked into the building and through the corridor toward Mr. Slughorn’s classroom. This bake sale seemed to be much larger than Lily had anticipated. Every classroom was full of parents and desserts. Lily felt a whole new wave of anxiety hit her as she walked through empty handed. 

Grace squeezed her hands. “Do you think they’ll have blondies?” 

“I don’t remember you mentioning blondies in the car,” Lily smiled at her. 

“Are you still worried people won’t like your dress, mum?” Grace asked and Lily laughed. 

“No,” She shook her head. “I just really want people to like the cookies I made with Jamie.” 

“Ms. Potter?” Grace asked. 

“Right,” Lily nodded. “Her name is Jamie.” 

“Should I call her Jamie?” They walked into Grace’s classroom and Lily shrugged. 

“You’ll have to ask her. I know I don’t like being called Ms. Evans by all your friends.” Lily spotted Molly first and waved at her. Grace ran up and gave Ginny a big hug. Harry was standing with Ron not far off and he waved at her. She smiled back. Lily smiled, glad to see that they were still on good terms. Grace had told her that they were, but it was nice to see. 

“Lily!” She turned and saw Jamie waving her over to a table that clearly had their chocolate brownie cookies set up on it. Taped to the edge of the table was a colorful sign labeled, ‘The Best Cookies in the Whole Galaxy!’ Lily looked away, and focused on Jamie. 

And the smile she knew would come, quickly took over her face. 

“Hey!” Jamie grinned, stepping out from behind the table and giving Lily a quick hug. 

“I feel like I’m late.” Lily tried to ignore how good Jamie smelled, not entirely, but she managed to ignore it enough to continue functioning like a real person. 

“No,” Jamie shook her head as she pulled away, her short, dark curls bouncing all over the place. “No, you’re not late. I was surprised that so many people were here already too. I guess everyone wanted to get here early to set up. Did you see the sign the kids made in class?” 

Lily looked back at the sign and laughed, “They made it together?” 

“Yeah, much better than fighting each other.” 

“Much better.” Lily agreed. She should have known that they had made it together. Now that she looked more closely at it, there were little dogs and cats around the border. “Also, I appreciate the title they gave our cookies, even though they didn’t get to try any.”

“Also Molly is here,” 

“Yeah, and she’s a phenomenal cook.” Lily nodded. “She volunteers at the hospital I work at, and she brings us treats sometimes. There’s no way our cookies are better than whatever she made.” 

“I mean, I’m sure ours are close,” Jamie said quickly. “But yeah, Molly’s probably a little better than we are. And she probably wasn’t distracted-”

“She’s got seven kids, Jamie. I’m sure she had other things going on-”

“I was trying to flirt with you again,” Jamie swatted at her arm and Lily laughed. 

“Well I’m not so sure you should be doing that here, anyway.” Lily said quietly, ducking her head to hide the blush that was spreading over her cheeks. She stepped around to the back of the table and made to look as though she were looking over the cookies. 

“Oh?” Jamie stepped behind the table as well. “And why’s that?” She was standing right next to her, her head tilted to the side. 

Lily squirmed a bit. “I don’t know. It feels a bit taboo. Like an office romance or something.” 

Jamie laughed at her, tossing her head back and bouncing her curls around. 

“It’s not funny!” Lily was blushing even more now. “Stop laughing at me!” Though Lily didn’t really want her to stop laughing. Her laugh was loud and full and contagious. Lily started chuckling as she shook her head.

Jamie shook her head, pressing her lips together to try and comply. But she was laughing still when she said, “I’m not laughing at you, darling, I just- you’re very cute is all.”

“It seems like you’re laughing at me.” Lily bit the tip of her tongue, but couldn’t really hide her smile. “Look, I know that it’s not against the rules to fraternize with other parents-”

“Fraternize?” Jamie was laughing again, and Lily stomped her foot. 

“You know what I mean!”

“I do,” Jamie nodded her head. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. “I mean, I don’t feel that way, but I can play along if you’d like.” She shrugged, and crossed her arms over her chest, turning slightly to survey the room. “Flirting with you covertly could be just as much fun.” 

“I don’t want to turn this into a game,” Lily said, looking around the room to see if anyone was watching them. They weren’t. “Also, I’m not sure that I know how to do this anymore.” 

“I know, you told me that yesterday. And I told you that I also haven’t done this in a while,” Jamie looked at her. “You’re not getting cold feet on me, are you? About our date?” 

Lily flinched as she turned to look at Jamie again. “No,” She said quickly, shaking her head. “No, I like you. I’m not going to skip out on you.” Jamie pressed her lips together and smiled at her. 

“Good.” She looked almost smug and it made Lily laugh. “I like you too.” 

“Good,” Lily repeated. 

“Ladies,” They both looked in front of them to find Mr. Slughorn looking over the cookies. “I wasn’t sure what to expect when Ms. McGonagall told me that the two of you would be working together, but these sure do look good!”

Lily was never sure how to take his comments. 

“Yes, well, I find that I do my best work when people are counting me out.” Jamie grinned. 

Mr. Slughorn chuckled, “And whatever the two of you said to your children has worked as well. They’ve been getting along quite well these last few days.” 

“Thanks!” Jamie smiled and Lily nodded along, worried that Jamie might say something else more aggressive than passive. “I do like to occasionally try out the whole parenting thing.” 

Lily raised her brows and looked at Jamie, who continued to look at Mr. Slughorn. “Yes well, um, very good. Carry on.” And then he awkwardly shuffled off to the next table.

Lily elbowed Jamie, and she looked at Lily, her eyes narrowed. “What?” 

“You can’t say that to him!” 

“He was my teacher when I was here too. I was not thrilled when Harry got put in his class, and I make sure to let him know that whenever I have to talk to him.” She shrugged. “He plays favorites and he says shit that he shouldn’t. I don’t like it.”

“Okay, but you’re going to give me hives!” Lily laughed. She’d felt the desire to say something like that to Slughorn for the last few months as well. 

“Hives? Are you allergic to confrontation?” 

“Oh no, definitely not. I’m allergic to talking back to authority figures though.” 

Jamie snorted and ran a hand through her hair. “I wouldn’t call Sluggy an authority figure.” 

“He’s a teacher, and that’s something.” Lily shrugged. 

More people came into the room, Grace and Harry came over and asked if they could eat some of the cookies, Jamie caved almost immediately, and Lily laughed at her. Then they were all given the okay from Slughorn to start going around the room and purchasing sweets. There were little coffee cans on every table for them to deposit their money into. The pay scale was ‘pay what you want’ which just made Lily even more anxious about everything, because she didn’t know what that meant. There should have at least been a suggested price. 

Jamie stayed at her side the entire time they walked around. They stopped and chatted with Molly for a bit, and she kept giving Lily knowing glances that just kept making Lily smile. 

They talked to a few other parents and Jamie bought at least one of everything in the room and kept sharing with Lily, and she somehow managed to do it in a way that didn’t make Lily feel weird about it. 

She gave Grace some money to buy her own sweets, not knowing how she would spend it, but she knew the money would end up in the jars, so there was no harm in it. Mary had given her a few pounds to buy her and Reggie something that was ‘mainly chocolate, but if there was anything salted caramel, then definitely that.’

Lily finally relaxed by the time things were winding down, which was usually how it went in these kinds of social situations. She stopped looking over her shoulder, and she stopped stepping away when Jamie stood nearly on top of her, she relaxed her shoulders and she kept touching Jamie. Innocently of course, a hand on the arm or shoulder, she let their shoulders brush, but she couldn’t stop herself. 

And Jamie kept reminding her of that. She kept making comments about how Lily was going to let everyone in on the secret if she kept doing it. Lily didn’t mind her teasing though. She teased her right back. 

When the event was finally over, and they had celebrated the fact that all of their cookies had indeed sold, Jamie linked her arm through Lily’s and called for Harry and Grace. The four of them started toward the parking lot. 

“Did you two have fun?” Jamie asked them, and Lily eyed the rather large paper bags they were both carrying. 

“Yes!” Harry laughed, sticking his arm into his bag and pulling out a chocolate chip cookie. “Everything is so good!”

“What did you get, mum?” Grace asked, looking at Lily’s bag. 

“These are Aunt Mary’s.” Lily reminded her. “What did you get?” 

“What did Aunt Mary get?” 

“Caramel brownies.” 

“I found blondies!” Grace smiled. “I had to go next door to Mr. Flitwick’s class, but I found them!” 

Lily chuckled and shook her head. “I’m glad you found what you were looking for.”

Grace nodded and then turned her attention to Jamie. “What do I call you?” 

Jamie frowned at that, “What do you mean?” 

“Mum said your name is Jamie, and she calls you Jamie. But she always calls Mrs. Weasley, Molly. Am I supposed to call you-”

“Ah,” Jamie nodded. “I got you. You can call me, Jamie too.”

Grace stood up straighter. “Like I’m a grown up.” Lily laughed. 

“You’re not a grown up,” Harry laughed, taking a large bite of his cookie. But then he looked at Lily, a bit unsure. 

“Lily.” She said quietly, winking at him. He smiled and then looked away, taking another bit of his cookie. 

They got out the door and Jamie looked at Lily. “Any chance you took the bus?” 

Lily wished that she could say yes, because she wasn’t anymore ready to say goodnight than Jamie seemed to be. “I did not.” She smiled at her, withdrawing her arm from Jamie’s. For some reason, linking arms didn’t feel as intimate as holding hands would have. It had them close, but it had the appearance of friendship more than anything else. 

Jamie nodded. “Alright then, I guess this is where we say goodbye then.” 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Lily reminded her.

“We will?” Grace asked.

“Are you both coming over again?” Harry perked up. 

Lily looked at the two of them and Jamie laughed. “No,” She said, ruffling her son's hair. “No, Lily and I are going to hang out tomorrow night.” 

“Well why can’t I come?” Harry asked, crossing his arms, looking quite like Jamie had early in the evening. 

“Yeah, that’s not fair.” Grace agreed, her hands went to her hips. 

“Well, Harry, you promised Gran that you would spend the night with her tomorrow while Grandad is visiting his brother. You know she doesn’t like to be alone all night.” Did she emphasize the fact that Harry would be gone all night? Was Lily reading into her innocent statement? 

Harry dropped his arms. “I forgot.” He said quietly. 

“Well I don’t have plans,” Grace said. 

Lily looked at her daughter and shook her head. “And you want to hang out with me and Jamie? Even if Harry isn’t going to be there?” 

Grace looked at Harry and then back at Lily. “I want Harry to be there too.” 

“Well then we’ll have to get together a time when Harry isn’t at his Grans.” 

Grace pressed her lips together. “So, do I get to go to Grandma’s house?” 

Lily narrowed her brow, not sure why kid’s logic always seemed to work like that. “Grandma is visiting Aunt Tooney.” 

“Oh yeah. Can I go visit Aunt Tooney?” 

Lily should have just said maybe when she’d asked if she could go visit her mum. She shifted from one foot to the other. “She lives kind of far. I’m sure we’ll figure out something fun though.” She’d already asked Mary and Reggie to watch her tomorrow night, hopefully that would be enough for her once they were home. 

She looked back at Jamie, who was smiling at her. She looked as though she was familiar with this kind of problem.

“Alright, now that that’s squared away,” Jamie clapped her hands. “I think it’s time to say goodnight. We’ve got to get home and feed Whisk.” 

Harry nodded. “He gets really upset if his bowl isn’t all the way full.” 

Lily laughed, “Sounds like Aunt Mary, don’t you think?” 

Grace nodded, hands no longer on her hips and a bit smile on her face. “Yes! She eats a lot!” 

Lily snorted and turned to Jamie. “Alright, goodnight, I’ll talk to you later,” She leaned forward, initiating the hug this time. Lily was all proud of herself for not hesitating, so she was a bit blindsided when Jamie kissed her cheek as she pulled back. 

“Goodnight, Lily.” She looked down at Grace. “Goodnight to you too.” 

“Night,” Grace waved at Jamie and Harry and then grabbed Lily’s hand. “Do you think Aunt Mary would notice if I had just one-”

“Grace Rose, you have your own bag of sweets.” 

“I know.” 

Jamie: I almost asked you two to go out for ice cream with Harry and I when we were leaving

Jamie: And then I remembered that we’d all just eaten our weight in sweets

Jamie: But now I’m kind of wishing I had done it anyway

Lily: Grace is still not sleeping so I’m glad you didn’t ask

Lily: Because I probably would have said yes

Jamie: <3

Jamie: Harry’s still up too. He’s got Sirius singing Frozen 2 with him

Jamie: They’re arguing about who would make a better Elsa

Lily: Is Harry pulling for Whisk?

Jamie: I love that you knew that

Jamie: He wants to be Sven, says Sirius makes a good Olaf 

Lily: I haven’t met Sirius. Is that true?

Jamie: lol no, he’s Elsa, he has the right of things

Jamie: I want to be Christoph if only for the power ballad 

Lily: Alright, sorry for the delay, but Grace is officially asleep and Mary has been fed her sweets, so I’m clocked out for the day

Lily: that was my favorite part of the movie

Lily: Mary is Olaf. So is Grace. Reggie would be Sven. 

Jamie: And you?

Lily: Oh I’m Anna. Constantly worrying about everyone and putting up with my family’s shit while pretending that I’m not also a dramatic bitch

Jamie: Your reasoning was much more in depth than mine

Lily: Do you like deer and rocks?

Jamie: Christoph is much more than just deer and rocks, Lily

Jamie: What’s your middle name? 

Lily: I’m not going to tell you so that you can use it against me

Jamie: please?

Lily: What’s yours?

Jamie: Euphemia, my mum’s name. Harry’s got my name. It’s officially tradition 

Lily: Grace’s middle name is for my mom 

Jamie: Grace Rose is a beautiful name

Jamie: But what’s your name?

Lily: Jane

Jamie: Lily Jane? I really like that too

Jamie: What is your sister’s name and why do you call her Tooney?

Lily: Petunia, and she hates it. That’s why

Jamie: Ah, that makes perfect sense

Lily: I have a question 

Lily: Was it your intention to draw attention to the fact that Harry wouldn’t be home at all tomorrow night? 

Lily: Or am I reading into things?

Jamie: …

Jamie: I was trying to be subtle about it

Lily: you’re not very good at being subtle

Jamie: Perhaps your just too perceptive and forthright

Jamie: But also, it’s a first date so I didn’t want to be _that_ person 

Jamie: But I did want to put it out there

Jamie: In case the date goes really well

Jamie: and you want to come back to mine and watch frozen 2

Lily: Semi-subtle to netflix and chill

Lily: You need to work on your game a bit

Jamie: I disagree

Jamie: You’ve agreed to go out with me

Lily: You got me there 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	4. We've Got Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the final chapter! Thanks so much for following along.   
> Don't forget to let me know what you think!

Jamie wanted to pick her up for their date.

A cliché, ‘I’ll pick you up at seven’ deal. Lily thought that might get Grace upset about not going with Lily, if Jamie came over to their house to pick her up. But, true to the cliché she wanted to live out, Jamie brought flowers. Lily thought it was sweet, and was glad to see that they were not lilies. 

“They’re for, Grace.” Jamie said, looking over Lily’s shoulder to where Grace and Mary were standing all too casually by the bottom of the stairs, just outside the kitchen. “I wanted to give her something since I’m stealing you for the night.” 

Lily bit her tongue. That was sweeter than bringing her flowers. “I think she’ll like that very much.” 

Jamie ran her free hand through her errant curls. “Is that Mary?” 

Lily nodded without looking over her shoulder. “Yes. She’s not good at being subtle either.” 

Jamie smirked at her and her shoulders dropped slightly. 

“You nervous, Potter?” 

Jamie clicked her tongue and shook her head. “No, I’m not nervous.” 

“You’re not a good liar, dear.” 

“Okay, but that’s not a bad thing.” Jamie reached out and squeezed her hand. Then she stepped all the way into the house and started toward Grace and Mary. “Evening, Grace. How are you doing?” 

Grace appraised her cooly. “Aunt Mary said that I can stay up as late as I want, so I’m alright.” 

“Mary,” Lily scolded. Mary winked at her. 

“Sounds like you’re going to have fun.” Jamie smiled at her, and then looked at Mary. “Nice to meet you, Mary. Jamie Potter.” She stuck out her hand and Mary smiled at her. 

“I’ve heard a lot about you, Jamie.” 

“And I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

“Good,” Mary nodded. “I’m willing to share her with you, but she’s still mine.” 

“Understood.” Jamie nodded. 

“You forgot to give her the flowers,” Mary nodded at the bouquet. 

“Oh, these aren’t for Lily.” Jamie looked at the flowers and then down at Grace. “I thought Grace might like them.” 

Grace narrowed her eyes, like she thought this might be a joke. “Really?” 

Jamie nodded and held them out for Grace to take. Lily leaned against the wall, watching them all, her chest all warm and fuzzy. It was a bit surreal.

She also got to better appreciate Jamie’s outfit from here. She was wearing a maroon, button-up, which she had cuffed and tucked into dark straight legged jeans. She looked as cool and put together as she had the first time that Lily had met her.

Grace started smiling, reluctantly as she reached out and took the flowers. “No one’s got me flowers like this before,” She shoved her face into the small blooms and came up smiling very widely. “Thank you.” 

“You’re very welcome.” Jamie looked relieved. 

“Very nice,” Mary nodded, reaching out and ruffling Grace’s hair.

As they were walking down the porch steps, toward Jamie’s car, Lily took her hand and squeezed it. “I thought you said that you weren’t going to up your game.” 

“Look, that was either going to go one of two ways. The fact that it went over well and didn’t blow up in my face is a miracle.” Jamie laughed and her hand went back to her hair. 

“How could that have gone poorly?” 

Jamie looked at her. “If you thought it was weird, if Grace didn’t like the flowers, if she was allergic to them, if there was a bee hidden in them somehow-”

Lily cut her off with a loud laugh, “Oh my goodness, you’re a bit of an overthinker too, aren’t you?” 

“A little bit,” Jamie shook her head. “I just want everything to go smoothly tonight.” 

“No eggshells?” Lily asked, purposefully sounding disappointed. 

“No literal or metaphorical eggshells. Hopefully.” Jamie shook her head. Jamie stopped at the car door, hand resting on the glass. “Lily, I really like you.”

Lily smirked at her semi-serious expression. “And I like that you put eggshells in the cookies.” 

Jamie laughed and squeezed her hand. “I mean it, I like you. I don’t want to fuck up tonight. Which is ridiculous, I know you like me too, and if I was going to scare you off, I probably would have done it already,” 

“See, that sounds more like you.” Lily laughed. “And I do like you. You’re not going to scare me off.” She could feel Mary’s eyes on her from the kitchen window. “And if you do fuck up, though I’m not sure how you could, we’ll just try again next weekend.” 

Jamie blinked at her. “You want to start this date off by agreeing to a second date?” 

“I think this is technically our second date.” 

“Yesterday didn’t- but I made you dinner and got you wine drunk.” Jamie nodded. 

“Right, yes.” Lily nodded. “So stop being so nervous and let me in your car so Mary can stop spying on us. She’s probably texted me at least six times already.” 

Jamie laughed and pulled the car door open. “Right yes,” She turned and waved toward the house and when Lily looked, she saw Mary wave back. Lily flipped her off and Mary laughed.

Jamie ran around and jumped up into the driver’s side. “Alright, now that I’ve impressed you with my nerves and lack of confidence, let’s get this date started!” 

Lily laughed at her again as she buckled her seat belt. “I haven’t been on a real date in about seven years, so by giving my daughter flowers, you’ve already surpassed my expectations.” 

“Seven years?” Jamie raised her brows. 

“Well, I guess that’s not true. Mary has set me up on a few blind dates in the last couple of years, but they were all very awkward. And I mean, seven years might be, well not entirely true. I was married for three of those years.” She tilted her head back and forth. “So I suppose I should have said, I haven’t fully agreed to go on a date without Mary badgering me in four years.” 

Jamie laughed and Lily watched her curls bounce. “I dated someone a couple years back, we were together for a few months, but we were better friends. And also we were not good at making time to see one another. Dating with a kid is hard.” 

Lily nodded. “We’ll figure it out.” 

Jamie smiled over at her. “Yea, Grace will make sure of it.” 

Lily laughed. “She can be quite bossy when she wants to be. I don’t know where she gets it.” 

“I haven’t seen you be bossy, but I’m taking that to mean she takes after you.” 

“Me, Mary, our dogs,” Lily shrugged, and Jamie laughed again. 

They arrived at the restaurant a few minutes later and Jamie rushed around the car to open Lily’s door for her. “I want to be chivalrous too,” Lily said, accepting her hand as she stepped out of the car. 

And so they ended up racing to the door to see who could hold it open for the other. There was an elderly couple coming out of the midrange bistro that were a bit startled. Lily apologized as Jamie claimed victory by whipping the door open. 

Lily narrowed her eyes as she stepped through the door, Jamie skipping in after her all proud of herself and her cheeks all red. “That was cheating.” Lily said. Jamie took her hand and shook her head. 

“It was not,” She said, turning sideways as they continued to walk to the hostess booth. “I just took advantage of you feeling the need to apologize in order to win.” 

“But we almost collided with them!” 

“Yes, and if you hadn’t stopped to apologize, I probably would have, but you did, so I didn’t need to.” Jamie grinned at her and squeezed her hand. 

“Name?” The hostess smiled at them. 

“Potter.” 

“Table for two?” She asked.

“That’s right.” Jamie nodded and then they were being led toward the back of the restaurant. Lily hadn’t been here before, but if the smell was a good indicator, she was going to like the food. 

They were seated at a small booth next to the window, a small dim lamp hung over their table, making it feel more intimate and cozy than it was. Lily frowned at the booth. 

“Are you upset that you can’t pull my chair out for me?” Jamie guessed. 

“Yes.” Lily plopped down on her seat. “I’ll figure something out.” 

“I’m sure you will.” Jamie smiled. 

“Can I start you ladies off with something to drink?” 

Jamie ordered a bottle of red wine that Lily had never heard of and Lily ordered them two glasses of water as well. 

“Can I ask you something?” Lily said after the waitress walked away. 

“Yes, but only three questions allowed for the entire date, so use them wisely.” 

“Three questions,” Lily nodded. “I didn’t realize this date had an Aladdin theme.” 

“Well, I’m sorry I didn’t make you aware of it earlier.” 

“You’re forgiven.” Lily bit the tip of her tongue. “Okay, so, first question,” Jamie nodded her head, leaning forward so her elbows were resting on the table. “How do you seem like you’ve got everything figured out?” 

Jamie snorted and shoved a hand into her hair. “I do not seem like I’ve got everything figured out.” 

“Yes, you do,” Lily nodded. The waitress came back with their drinks and Lily reached for her wine glass first. “Your clothes are immaculate, your hair is amazing, your house is spotless, your car is also very clean, you stick up for yourself when Slughorn makes snide remarks, you’ve clearly got things figured out.” 

Jamie tilted her head to the side, “Well, for one, I have been trying to impress you. So, you have to take that into account,” 

“Well I’m very impressed.”

“Yes, well it’d be hard not to be impressed,” She smirked. “Also, I’ve always been neat, and as I only have one child who’s room you did not see, it’s not that hard to keep the general living space tidy. And I mean, my hair is amazing, I just lucked out there.” Lily smiled. “Though you also lucked out in the hair department.” Jamie reached out and twirled a lock of Lily’s hair around her finger before letting it go. “It’s really very beautiful.” 

Lily bit her lip and looked down at the table, blushing slightly. “Thank you.” 

“And your eyes,” Jamie said quietly, pulling her hand away. “You have very pretty eyes.” She took a drink of her wine and Lily watched her. Jamie’s eyes were brilliant. Inviting and soft, even though most of the time they held a hard light of mischief in them. “I like your yellow dress, too.”

“That’s a lot of compliments in a row there.” Jamie shrugged and they both appraised each other for a moment.

“You have two questions left,” Jamie said quietly after a moment of silence. 

“I think it’s your turn to ask a question.” Lily offered, folding her hands on the table. 

Jamie nodded and ran her hand through her hair again. “Yes, you’re right.” 

“I like it when you say that.” Jamie snorted. 

“Okay, my question for you-”

“Remember, you only get three so make it a good one.” 

“I came up with the rules, I know,” Jamie laughed and took a sip of her wine. “Alright, my first of three questions is, about your job. You said you work at a hospital?”

“Yes, I’m a nurse. I work with children.” Lily tilted her head to the side and tussled her hair a bit. “I feel like that was kind of a wasted question. You could have asked me that at any point in the last week.” 

Jamie shrugged. “Technically, I could have asked you anything at all in the last week.” 

“That’s true, but asking someone about work over a text is normal. You’re supposed to ask me in-person questions.” 

“You asked me why I’m so amazing?” 

Lily laughed and bit her bottom lip. “Okay, but I was going to ask you that and then you came up with all the rules! I couldn’t come up with another question on the spot!” 

“Are you two ready to order?” The waitress asked as she walked up to the table. Lily raised her brow, ready to apologize for not having looked at her menu at all, not once, but Jamie spoke up first. 

“Can you tell Remus that Jamie Potter is here?” She asked,

“Remus… the chef?” The girl asked. 

Jamie nodded. “Yeah, he’s my brother and I’d like him to make my date and I something special.”

“Oh,” The girl pressed her lips together and nodded, though she seemed skeptical. “I’ll go and tell him that you’re here.” 

“Thank you.” 

Lily smiled. “So, Remus works here.”

“I appreciate that you made sure that wasn’t a question. I would have counted it as one of your three.” 

“I know.” Lily smirked. 

“But yes, he does work here. He’s a phenomenal chef and someday he’s going to be beat Bobby Flay.”

“Triple G is better.” Lily said, sipping her wine. 

“I will watch Guy Fieri all day.” Jamie nodded. “ _All_ day. I mean, he’s got all the best shows. Except Chopped.” 

“And _Worst Cooks in America.”_

“I can only watch a little bit of that show at a time.” 

“I tried to sign Mary up for it.” Jamie laughed, covering her mouth with her arm as her laugh turned into a cough. 

“Question number two, how far did you get into the application process and for what reasons does she need to be on that show?” 

Lily smiled, “That’s two questions, but I’ll allow it.” She tapped her fingers on the table, “Well, I got the application filled out and I sent it in, they just didn’t accept her as a contestant. And she’s quite possibly the worst person to have in a kitchen. Which, I’ve always known, but when we moved in together for the first time when we went to uni, I found out just how bad. She doesn’t burn everything, because she set fire to her parents’ kitchen-” Jamie raised her brow. 

“I did that!” 

“Yes, but Mary was on a first name basis with the firemen. Anyway, so now she’s overly cautious about not burning things, which is good!” Jamie was laughing and Lily smiled at her. “But she undercooks things quite frequently. Her ‘toast’ is just bread right out of the bag pretty much. Reggie had to go to the hospital once after eating chicken she cooked him- this was before he knew not to trust her in the kitchen-” 

“The hospital?” 

“Oh yes, he was poisoned. Someone asked him if he thought she’d done it on purpose.” 

“Oh no,” Jamie was laughing again, her belly laugh and Lily started laughing too. “That’s not funny, I mean, that must have been terrible for him, but I’m so glad that I used my second question for this!” 

“Jamie!” They both turned to look, and there was a sandy haired bloke about their age coming at them in a slightly stained white coat. “Oh,” He looked at Lily with his brow slightly narrowed. 

“Oh what?” Jamie asked. “That’s not a nice way to introduce yourself.” 

“When you told the waitress that you were here on a date, I assumed it was just you and Sirius being assho- but no, this is not a good way to introduce myself.” He cleared his throat and turned back to Lily. “‘Lo, I’m Remus.” 

“Lily.” Lily smiled and held out her hand. Remus took it.

“Sorry for my confusion, but I didn’t know that Jamie still did this, so,” He shrugged a shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell me you were going on a date?” 

“Because you’ve been too busy to talk to me all week,” Jamie hid her mouth behind her wine glass and Lily shook her head at her. 

Remus agreed to make them something special, but he made sure to let them both know that it was for Lily and not for Jamie who he would be having words with later. Jamie shrugged and informed him that since she got what she wanted, she didn’t mind. Remus rolled his eyes at that and then went back to the kitchen. 

After the food was brought out, which was excellent, Lily used her second question to ask how Jamie’s parents reacted to her getting pregnant so young. 

Jamie used her third question to ask if Lily had ever been to the London aquarium and if she wanted to take their kids next weekend. So then Lily had to use her third question to ask her if she wanted to go for a walk after dinner to get ice cream from that once place around the block that she could never remember the name of. 

She agreed, so they thanked Remus and left holding hands. 

After they’d gotten their ice cream and found an empty bench in a park, Jamie took a bite of her strawberry sherbet and cocked her head to the side. 

“I’d like a fourth question.” 

“Oh really?” 

“Yes, because one of my questions was about Mary, and that really shouldn’t have counted.” 

“Okay, but most of your questions were actually two questions at a time, so you’ve really asked me about six questions.” 

“Then I’d like a seventh.” She grinned, the orange light from the streetlamps were making her eyes look gold. 

“I grant you a seventh question.” 

“Okay,” Jamie nodded, pulling her leg up and straddling the bench so she was facing Lily now. She set her bowl down and gripped the edges of the bench. Lily was quite sure she knew what she was about to ask and could feel the heat blooming in her cheeks and her heart was skipping happily in her chest. 

“Okay,” Lily repeated. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Lily set down her bowl of ice cream as well and then looked up at Jamie. “Yes. Please do.” 

Jamie laughed, biting down on her lip before she reached out, slipping her hand around the back of Lily’s neck and pulled them together. 

“You were right,” Lily said quietly when Jamie pulled back. Her eyes were still closed and their foreheads rested against one another. 

“I also like it when you say that,” Jamie kissed her again, a quick press of her lips. “What was I right about.” 

“When we met,” Lily’s eyelids fluttered open and her gaze was then stuck to Jamie’s. “This is unreal,” Jamie’s smile stretched across her face, her teeth now shinning in the orange light. “This doesn’t just happen all the time. Things never just click like this. All those sweet things you said while half drunk on wine that I now have seared into my brain, so I’ll never forget them, you were right.” 

“And you thought I was getting ahead of myself.” Jamie brushed her thumb over Lily’s cheek. 

“Well the alternative seemed a bit too good to be true.” 

“I’m not going to disagree with you,” Jamie’s lips were against Lily’s again, even as she continued talking. Lily laughed into her mouth, “However, we are living the alternative.” Lily kissed her then, letting herself reach up and slide her fingers into Jamie’s curls. 

“You taste like strawberries,” Lily giggled, pulling back and looking down at the now rather soupy bowls of ice cream between them. 

“You’re welcome,” 

Lily snorted. “I can’t believe you got sherbet. It’s like, the worst kind of ice cream.” 

Jamie scoffed and pulled back. “That’s absurd. You got plain chocolate. How is that a good pick?” 

“Well,” Lily bit her tongue and picked up her bowl again, though they didn’t move very far apart. “I was going to get caramel pecan, but that doesn’t really pair well with strawberry.” 

Jamie blinked at her for a moment, and then she started laughing. “You matched our ice cream?” Lily shrugged. “You’re amazing!” Lily started laughing and Jamie leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. 

After making almost everyone in that park uncomfortable with their PDA, and after they finished their half-melted ice cream, they started back, though now they were tucked into one another. Jamie’s arm around Lily’s shoulders and Lily’s arm wrapped around her waist. 

They happened across a street musician who was playing _Tale as Old as Time_ on their guitar and Jamie stopped and pulled Lily off the sidewalk so that they could dance. Lily, who felt a bit like she was floating, started singing along just loud enough for Jamie to hear her. Jamie laughed as she spun Lily out, but then started singing along with her. 

Lily tipped the musician as they walked past after the song, and then quickly melted back into Jamie’s side. 

It felt like the perfect date. Dinner, teasing, silly games, ice cream, snogging in the park, dancing on the street, lots of hand holding and smiling and laughing. 

Thirty or forty minutes had gone by before Lily realized that perhaps Jamie was not leading them back toward her car. 

“Where are we going?” She asked as they passed the ice cream shop. “Are we walking in circles?” 

“One large circle.” Jamie shrugged, pressing a kiss to Lily’s temple. 

“Alright then.” 

“Do you want to get a drink somewhere?” 

“I’m pretty sure you’ve got quite a bit of wine back at your place,” Lily said, keeping her voice light and nonchalant. When she looked at Jamie, the taller girl was doing her best to keep her grin from getting too big. “Then you can drink with me and not have to worry about driving later.” 

“Are you inviting yourself back to my place, Lily Evans?” 

“No,” Lily shook her head. “You extended the potential invitation last night. If you’d rather drop me off-” Jamie cut her off with another kiss. 

“No, no, no,” She said quickly, cupping Lily’s face in both her hands. They were cool against Lily’s cheeks. “No, I’m keeping you as long as I can.” 

“Good.” Lily grinned. “Then stop walking me in circles.”

“It was just one circle.” Jamie reiterated, pressing her lips together. 

“Whatever, you were still stalling.” 

“We were having a nice time! Talking and strolling around under the stars!” 

Lily laughed, “We’re in the middle of the city, you can’t see any stars here.” 

“Sure, but they’re still up there somewhere, so technically we were still walking under them.” 

“Alright, Jamie,” Lily grinned, stepping back and reaching for her hand. 

“Alright, Lily,” Jamie was also smiling, and squeezed her hand. “You keep talking about how I have no game, but I can’t believe you when you want to come home with me and you make sure to get an ice cream that pairs well with mine because you want to kiss me and-”

“I like you.” Lily interrupted. “That doesn’t mean you have game, it just means that I’m easily impressed.” 

Jamie threw her head back and laughed before she pretended to be offended. She put a hand over her heart. “Lily Jane,” 

“See, this is why I didn’t want to tell you my full name.”

“You’re picking on me, I had to use your full name,” Jamie shook her head. “It’s how it works.” 

“Alright, alright,” Lily pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. “I apologize for picking on you. I will do it again in the future, but I’m sorry about it right now.” 

Jamie laughed again, “That’s not a very good apology!” 

“It’s an honest apology,” Lily shrugged. “You don’t want me to lie to you, do you?” 

“Come on,” Jamie tugged her hand and started walking a bit faster than their previous lolly-gag speed. “I want to get you back to my place.” 

“Am I meeting Sirius tonight as well?” 

Jamie snorted. “You better not be.” 

“You kicked him out again? How does he feel about being kicked out all the time?” 

Jamie gave her a look. “All the time? Twice. He’s been kicked out twice. That’s it.” 

Lily smirked at her. “So, he’s supportive then?” 

Jamie’s cheeks turned red. “Yes.” 

“That’s nice.”

“Yes.” She said again. And then she was laughing. “You’re ridiculous.” 

“Now who’s picking on who?” 

“We’re just going to have to get used to it, aren’t we?” 

“Get used to what? Being picked on?” 

“I mean, yeah,” Jamie nodded, her free hand in her hair. Lily reached over and ran her hand through Jamie’s hair. 

“I love your hair.” She said. “And I suppose you’re right. But I think I’m alright with that.” 

Jamie stopped walking for a minute, muttered something quietly under her breath and then smiled at Lily. “I’m alright with it too.” 

Lily laughed, “What was that?” 

“Nothing,” Jamie shook her head. “I’m just arguing with myself right now. Should I snog you now, or wait a bit where there will be no one around to watch. I’m trying to stay convinced that I should wait.” Lily squeezed Jamie’s hand. 

“Impatient, are you?” 

“No,” Jamie argued. “I just, I mean, maybe a little.” 

Lily nodded. “We’ve got time, dear. As much as we want.”


End file.
